sit_foolsballfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Division
The Green Division is one of three active divisions in SIT Foolsball and has been active from 2011 to present. Eleven different teams have played in the division, including ten of the twelve teams playing in the current season. Of the current teams, only Crankiteers and Beards of Glory have not played in Green Division. History 2011 Season The division was founded in the third season as a merger of Blue Division and Yellow Division. The founding members coming from Yellow Division were Dumbledore's Army and A-Team while from Blue Division came Rocket Surgery and Da Flash Gitz. The Green Sox rounded out the five-team field, transferring over from Red Division. Thompson Tanker won the first Green Division title banner, and three additional teams from the division earned Wild Card spots into the playoffs. 2012 Season The division remained at five teams for the fourth season. Returning member teams were Rocket Surgery, Dumbledore's Army and Thompson Tanker which was renamed from the A-Team. They were joined by the No-No Squares transferring over from Red Division and The Wonderlic who joined the division for the team's inaugural season. Rocket Surgery won the division title, and two teams earned Wild Card playoff spots. 2013 Season The division was contracted to four teams for the fifth season, as the league expanded back to twelve teams returning to a three divisions format. Returning member teams were Rocket Surgery, Dumbledore's Army, and the No-No Squares. They were joined by Team Orion transferring over from Red Division. The No-No Squares won the division title and Team Orion earned a Wild Card spot. 2014 Season The division remained at four teams for the sixth season. Returning member teams were the No-No Squares and Team Orion. They were joined by the Pink Panthers transferring over from Purple Division, and the Wakulla Mastadons which had last played in Blue Division in the 2010 Season. Team Orion won the division title and the Wakulla Mastodons earned a Wild Card spot. Team Orion went on to earn the first league championship for the division. 2014 Season The division once again remained at four teams for the seventh season. Returning member teams were Team Orion, the Wakulla Mastodons, and the Pink Panthers. They were joined by the Donkey Punchers transferring over from Purple Division. The Wakulla Mastodons won the division title and were the sole playoff participant from the division. Membership Active Member Teams *Team Orion (Seasons 5-7) *Wakulla Mastodons (Season 6-7) *Pink Panthers (Season 6-7) *Donkey Punchers (Season 7) Other Active Teams * No-No Squares (Seasons 4-6) * Rocket Surgery (Seasons 3-5) *Dumbledore's Army (Seasons 3-5) *Thompson Tanker (Seasons 3-4) *The Wonderlic (Season 4) *Da Flash Gitz (Season 3) Inactive Teams *Green Sox (Season 3) Awards League Champions * 2014 - Team Orion Division Champions *2015 - Wakulla Mastodons *2014 - Team Orion *2013 - No-No Squares *2012 - Rocket Surgery *2011 - Thompson Tanker Wild Card Qualifiers *2014 - Wakulla Mastodons *2013 - Team Orion *2012 - Dumbledore's Army *2012 - No-No Squares *2011 - Rocket Surgery *2011 - Green Sox *2011 - Da Flash Gitz